


SA-思春期游戏

by ilashin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 炮友
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilashin/pseuds/ilashin





	1. Chapter 1

1.

下课铃一响，整个校园就像是解禁了一样，从各个班级鱼贯而出的人群一股脑的往校门口涌去，过了高峰期，就只剩在操场上进行训练的队员和懒懒散散零落的几个了。  
樱井翔刚开完纪律委员会议，回自己班级收拾好书包就往门口走，刚出学校大门拐了个弯就被人堵了个正着。

“哟～咻酱，等你好久！”  
一头蓬松的金发随着奔跑的弧度而在头顶肆意的散开，虽然削瘦却因为运动而又异常有力的臂弯紧紧的绕住了自己的脖子。  
发育期连个子都比自己高了。  
樱井翔一抬眼就看到了他耳垂上的钻石耳钉。  
随即不客气的伸手拽了一下。  
“.......这是什么？”  
“啊疼疼疼疼疼，小翔你松手！我刚打的会发炎呀呀呀！”

小啧一口气大发慈悲的松了手，耳朵以肉眼可见的速度变红了，相叶雅纪哭丧着个脸，拿手指头去捻着通红的耳垂。  
“都变烫了！”  
别在耳后的金发衬出了颈脖出那一块鲜明的白皙肌肤，衬衫也没扣好，松松垮垮的挂在身上。  
樱井翔不动声色地拽下了他捻着耳垂的手。  
“不要碰，等会儿就好了。”

大步流星的往前走了几步，身后的人才慌慌张张的松了手小跑着跟了上来。  
并肩走了几步，相叶雅纪稍微斜了一点腰，使自己贴近了樱井翔。  
“呐，呐，咻酱，你喜欢胸部还是屁股？”

下意识的就“嗯？”了一声，相叶雅纪看他没明白，干脆边走用手在身上比划。  
“胸部？还是屁股？”  
天然工口今天又开始了，认识超过十年，自从青春期到来后，相叶雅纪就对这方面的问题好奇的不行，樱井翔已经懒得翻白眼了。  
然而对方今天异常执着，甚至伸手突然拽住了他。  
“我今天借了新碟喔！”

“咻酱上次看了不是都没有反应嘛！”

“这次我借了新碟喔！”

带着樱井翔回了自己家，爸爸妈妈带着弟弟出去参加关岛旅行团了，这几天家里都没有人。  
把门锁好了，拉上所有窗帘，明明是在自己房间看隔了好几层保险，却害怕的把能隔绝的光线都隔绝了，封闭式的才有安全感嘛。

拿了饮料回房间，樱井翔已经安安静静的坐在地板上掏出了课题在做。  
不自觉的鼓起了嘴巴。  
“咻酱我们来看碟嘛！”一边说着一边兴致勃勃的在包里翻着，“有胸部很厉害的！也有屁股很翘的！咻酱你喜欢哪种？！”  
樱井翔头也没抬，“挑你喜欢的就好了。”  
相叶雅纪坐在他后面的小床上，探身从后面一把抽走了他的笔。  
樱井翔扭头看他，一丝金发就垂下来挠在脸上。  
“装模作样的好孩子！”

樱井翔挑了一边眉毛，拿回了笔转过身，反手拍了下他膝盖。  
“挑一个放吧。”

“坏孩子。”

相叶雅纪选了很久，终于挑中了一个略可爱的水手服贫乳少女。  
谁让上次跟樱井翔一起看A片的时候，面对着那个巨乳御姐，自己已经浑身通红到要爆炸了，他却什么反应也没有。  
这次一定要赢回来！

把碟片推进电脑，扫开樱井翔放在小桌上的课本，相叶雅纪爬回床上盘腿坐着，樱井翔放弃了挣扎，把笔收好，坐在地板上倚靠着床垫，肩膀旁边就是相叶雅纪打开的膝盖，干脆把手肘撑上去托住了腮。

屏幕上的少女一跳出来相叶雅纪就在惊呼，“哇她好可爱。”  
被樱井翔压了一肘子，连忙去掰他的胳膊，“你不要压我啊，好疼。”  
闹着没掰开，电视里的人已经开始脱衣服了，于是也不反抗了，咽了口口水聚精会神的看了起来。

樱井翔冷眼看着那个女生开始解钮扣，脑子里突然就想到了相叶雅纪那一块白皙的颈脖和红通通的耳垂，夏天一起去游泳的时候，他脱了上衣，皮肤也是白皙的像女孩子一样，腰肢很细，胸部有一点点肌肉，就像是没发育开的女孩子，乳首是小小的两颗，粉红色的，想到这里，呼吸都变的急促了一点。  
相叶雅纪还要低下头来凑到他耳边来问，“哎你有反应没有？”

头发垂在脸侧痒痒的，樱井翔头也没抬，半晌才轻轻“嗯”了一声，却被相叶雅纪耳尖捉了个着，当即就兴高采烈起来！

“真的？！”  
樱井翔不吱声，相叶雅纪还要闹他，“原来咻酱你喜欢平胸翘臀啊！”  
“对啊，”樱井翔偏过头去，“我喜欢平胸翘臀。”

相叶雅纪倒被他的大方噎了个正着，还要被他反问，“你不喜欢吗？”

“我.......”  
电视声音虽然开的小，但陆陆续续的喘息也听的分明，相叶雅纪突然就红了耳朵。  
樱井翔的手却已经摸上了他的校裤，不由分说的按在了他逐渐变硬的那一块部位。  
“你也喜欢不是吗？”

相叶雅纪已经面红耳赤，去拍樱井翔的手，“你摸哪里！”  
却又被他用力的按了一按，连自己都感觉的到，手心下面属于自己的那一根，激动的跳了一下。

樱井翔松开了手，整个人已经反身提着膝盖跪着压上了床，把人往墙壁上逼，直抵得绝无退路。  
他慢慢贴近，热气都快呼上相叶雅纪的脸庞，被他反射性的推了胸口一把，却没推动。

“呐，要试试吗？”  
“.......什，什么？”  
樱井翔示意了一下他往后看，屏幕上的女孩子正在帮男人手淫。  
“要试试看.......不是自己的手的感觉吗？”

樱井翔从来就不是个好孩子，这一点相叶雅纪比谁都清楚。  
相处超过十年以上，对方什么脾性没看过？一起偷偷抽烟，自己就被教导主任抓包了，他却早就一副收拾的妥妥切切的乖孩子的样子。  
很早很早的时候就是，幼稚园时期推倒自己喜欢的女孩子又把责任赖在自己头上，害自己被喜欢的人讨厌了，莫名其妙的，竟然跟这种人做起了好朋友。

樱井翔对谁都戴着一层面具， 面具下面的世界，可能只有自己看过。  
所以.......明明是他离不开我嘛！

可眼下，这一切大概都脱离了超好朋友的范畴，发展到了诡异的方向。  
小电影还在继续放送着，可谁也没有看画面了。  
相叶雅纪咽了口口水， 手指有些紧张的往前伸，半闭着眼睛下定了决心似的一把握住了对方已经热的发胀的器官，虽然没有下一步的动作，樱井翔却奖励似的贴过去吻了一下他的唇角。

吓了一跳的睁开眼睛，刚说了一个“你.......”，就被对方截去了话头。  
“要不要来练习接吻？”

还不待相叶雅纪有任何反应，樱井翔就轻轻松松的递上唇去，把人压在了墙壁上。  
两人面对面跪着， 裤子都褪了一半，各自握着对方的性器官，樱井翔一面撬开了他的唇，一面不断撸动着下面的那一根，不时的用指甲骚刮一下敏感的边缘地带和柱身上的青筋。相叶雅纪浑身都打了个哆嗦，耳边是小电影里撩人的呻吟，下半身被人控制着，根本顾不上嘴巴，舌头被揪出来舔舐着吸吮着，手里还握着他变越大的滚烫的火源。  
接吻响起来的声音跟手里的触感都让他浑身颤栗，不一会儿就射在了樱井翔手上。  
高潮时没控制住一下子收紧了手指，樱井翔“嘶－”的倒吸一口凉气。  
可相叶雅纪下一秒就松了手，浑身瘫软的往他肩上倒，整个人都软绵绵的倚在了他怀里。

不等他回过神来，樱井翔已经把人提着放倒了，嘴唇一边凑上去含住下唇瓣细细的磨，手指头一边毫不含糊的开始解他的衬衫纽扣。  
舌尖细细的在唇瓣中间带着电流的滑过，相叶雅纪就克制不住的喘息出声。  
樱井翔还要问他，“刚刚电影里教了怎么接吻的，嗯？”  
画面瞬间就浮现了出来，相叶雅纪不自觉的就张开了唇，探出一点舌尖来。

“乖～”  
被樱井翔夸了一记深吻住了，总算记得了这是在练习而拼了命的想夺回一点主动权，可是被剥的精光的袒露的胸膛突然被他用拇指狠狠的压了一下红缨，松开手后充血的乳首就颤巍巍的挺立了起来，竟然带了一点酥酥麻麻的感觉，下半身又有了抬头的趋势。

“小翔，小翔～”好不容易挣脱了半哑着嗓子眯着眼睛的呜咽着。  
金色的头发湿答答的贴在头顶，被樱井翔凑上去吻了一记。

“不玩了啊！”  
挣扎着想起来，就被一下子抓住了手腕扣过了头顶。  
“坏孩子！”

樱井翔情热灼灼的盯着他，“自己舒服了就不管我了。”

“那.......那.......”他急的都要哭了，“那我也帮你呀！”  
“唔，那你别动。”

他改成两只手各抓一个手腕按在床板上，身子探了下去，用舌尖舔舐着相叶雅纪的乳首。  
相叶雅纪触电般的紧缩着，眼睛里浮上了一层雾气，扭过头去却正好看到电影里的女主角也正被按在床上被人侵犯，呻吟就小小声的泄露了出来。  
转到樱井翔耳里，他顿了一顿，趴下去把小豆豆含在嘴里，用力的吸了一口。

相叶雅纪就无法自持的叫了出来。

“啊～小翔～”

樱井翔抬起头来，烦人，听见他的声音就特别想立刻马上塞进他的体内，干脆又凑上去把嘴堵住了。  
下半身缓缓的磨蹭着他的那一根，毕竟是年轻的男孩子，立刻就硬了，两根凑在一起磨蹭，嘴巴还被封住了，相叶雅纪要哭不哭的蹬着腿，就被樱井翔狠狠的在囊袋下面的位置上顶了一记。  
火花沿着背脊噼里啪啦的往上窜。  
他什么时候松了手也不知道，自己反倒勾着脖子的往上送。

樱井翔拍了他屁股一把，伸手从地上的书包里摸出一瓶护手霜来，冰冰凉凉的啫喱状膏体挤到自己屁股上的时候才有点后知后觉。  
“你干嘛啊？”  
“干你啊。”

对方说的理所当然一时半会儿竟然也想不到要反驳，直到后庭被塞入了一根手指才痛的暴躁了起来。  
“樱井翔！你.......啊！”  
被指节软软的开拓着，相叶雅纪疼的直吸气，樱井翔在他打了耳钉的耳垂上不轻不重的吸了一口。  
“看电影。”

哪里还有闲心看，可相叶雅纪还是偏了头去，正好看到男人捞起女主角的腿，大剌剌的性器官特写推进了小穴里。  
樱井翔的手指跟随着电影里的速度同步的推进再缓缓地抽出来，软肉逐渐地放松了下来，于是又推进了一指。  
相叶雅纪卷着小舌头，身体逐渐产生了一点酥麻感，他下意识地把身体里地手指想象成了自己刚刚握过的那一根东西，呼吸都变粗了，小穴不由自主的收缩着，贪心的吃进去了更多。  
看见他已经准备好了，樱井翔便不再磨蹭，提着自己的那一根，热辣辣的推了进去。

“小翔～小翔～”相叶雅纪呜呜的按着他的手臂，不肯他再动半分，缓了好一会儿才松了力气。  
凑下去亲他，用手指套住了他的那一根，开始摆动腰肢的爱他。  
被狂风暴雨似的撞击着，甬道内分泌出了润滑，被快速的带出穴口又猛烈的插进去，一下一下的拍打出淫荡的声音。

“哈～嗯～小翔～”

梦里幻想了千百次的人正在自己身下辗转求欢，樱井翔挺动腰肢，抽插的更快了，想要欺负他，看他完全的哭出来。  
通红的眼睛，沾染上情欲的脸庞，只属于自己一个人的好孩子。

相叶雅纪是哭着射了第二次，浑身痉挛着，夹的樱井翔也坚持不住了，滚烫的精液全都冲进甬道里，烫的浑身直哆嗦。  
浑身像是刚从水里捞上来一样，脱了力，又出了好多汗。  
樱井翔拨开他的额发，在头顶亲了一记。

拖着他坐了起来，软绵绵的器官从他体内滑了出来，没有了堵塞，后穴的液体就堵不住了，缓缓的从穴口流到床单上，慌的相叶雅纪连忙夹紧了，声音还带着哭腔的喊。  
“小翔小翔，快拿纸给我！”  
樱井翔却把他的屁股掰的更开，任由液体流了一滩，形成暧昧的污渍。

“比起胸来说，我更加喜欢屁股。”好孩子对着呆呆抬起头来的坏孩子笑了一记，“游戏结束了。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

下午是游泳课。  
男生们早就一窝蜂的跑去了泳池，女生们躲在教室里拖拖拉拉的换着死库水。  
相叶雅纪是第一个冲进池子里的，一阵助跑，高高跳起，像个不大不小的炮弹，炸开了满池的水花。  
毫无意外的被老师训斥了。  
而隔壁道的樱井翔像条优雅的鱼一样轻轻松松的滑了出去，一口气游了一个来回才从水里站了起来，抹了一把脸上的水。  
相叶雅纪被男生们包围着打闹，一不小心就被人按到了池里，挣扎着站起来的时候好看的背脊线条划开水面，又笑嘻嘻地把别人摔下去了。  
一直闹到放学，优等生樱井翔跟坏孩子相叶雅纪，被分到了一组留下来打扫泳池卫生。

樱井翔从浴室里出来就看到相叶雅纪坐在空荡荡的室内泳池边，不知道想些什么。  
少年的肩胛骨像是一对展翅的蝴蝶，生嫩白皙的后背毫无防备的落在眼里，他晃荡着一只腿无意识的踢着水面，眼睛看着波纹发呆，从发梢上滴落下来的水落在后背脊沟里，慢慢地滑入隐秘的臀缝。  
樱井翔悄悄地走近了，俯下身来着魔似的舔了一口挂在他肩头的水滴，又埋下去重重的吸了一口。  
相叶雅纪吓了一跳，刚转过身去想让他别闹，仰起头就落入他乌沉沉的眼珠里。  
结结巴巴的喊着，“小，小翔.......”

可别这么叫。  
樱井翔直起身来揉了揉他湿漉漉的发顶，“不游了么？”  
“不了。”他摇了摇头，神色已经是倦怠极了，“想回家.......”

樱井翔伸了一只手出去，相叶雅纪怔了怔，便抬起手落入他的掌心，被收紧了拉着站了起来，池边滑，一个踉跄，身体就撞在了一起。  
简单的肌肤想贴而已，却像在心里放了一把大火，轰的面皮都快熟了。  
相叶雅纪甩了一下手，低着头说，“我去洗澡。”  
刚走了一步，手腕就又被拉住了。

“你这几天在躲我？”  
樱井翔的气息贴近了，不用摸都知道自己耳朵都烧的通红。  
相叶雅纪梗着脖子瞪了回去。  
“我没有啊。”

小少年的眼睛里满是倔强，身体却像是充满防备的小兽，骄傲地抬着下巴，手却在微微发抖。  
冷不丁地突然被亲了一口，瞬间就弹跳了起来。  
“喂，你又来！”

樱井翔拉着他的手腕逼迫着俩人贴近了盯着看了对方许久，嘴角就翘了起来。  
“你不敢玩？”  
相叶雅纪昂着头，全身上下都像熟透了似的，偏偏还要嘴硬。  
“谁说我不敢！”

于是两只手腕都被拽到了樱井翔身后，强硬似的搂抱着又亲了一口。  
满脑子都是他放大了的笑容和贴在耳畔的声音。

“我们两个人的游戏，嘘，不要跟别人说。”

湿热的昂然被一下子含住，全身都像是过了电，相叶雅纪一个没忍住就尖叫了出声，又吓得自己捂住了嘴巴。  
低头往下看去，樱井翔一边舔着柱身一边抬头用了上目线含笑看着他，腿弯一个打软差点坐了下去，连忙用手抵住了他的肩头，身体贴上了墙。  
樱井翔捞起他的一只小腿，抬着搁在了自己后背，一边仔仔细细的连带着囊袋都舔了个遍，一边用手去浅浅的挖着内里。  
一碰到小穴，相叶雅纪就忍不住缩了一下。

“放松。”被樱井翔拍了一下屁股，撅着嘴不情愿的松懈了下来。  
樱井翔似笑非笑的看了他一眼，缓缓的张着嘴，把翘着顶端推进了口腔内侧。  
“啊～”  
这一下立刻软了腿，后面就进去了半个手指头，内壁还很干涩，樱井翔也不进去，只是浅浅地挖着。  
舌头不时地刮过柱身上的经络再深深地吸吮两口，退出来时舌尖绕着顶端画圈圈，再一口吞下去。  
被手指包裹住的小穴都开始了急促的收缩，缓缓地蠕动着，把指头一点点地吃了进去。

“呜～小翔～”  
差那么一点点就要释放，相叶雅纪忍不住要自己动，却被樱井翔捏着从嘴里退了出来。  
腿窝从后背滑了下来，樱井翔站起身来，把手指头也从小穴里拔了出来，粘腻的液体蹭在他的腰侧，逮着人狠狠的亲了一记。

“想要吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯！”

嘴角勾起了笑，把人轻轻松松的按了下去，“那么，你也帮帮我啊。”

松裤带的声音听的人腰眼发麻，相叶雅纪被他按着跪在了地上，裤子落地正对上翘起的昂然，不自觉的舔了舔唇。  
犹犹豫豫的拿手握住了，一双杏眼满是水汽，抬起头来呜咽着。  
“小翔.......我不会.......”

一头金发胡乱的蓬松着，樱井翔忍不住伸手按了一记。  
“你先舔一舔啊～”

艳红的舌头探出口腔，犹犹豫豫的试着舔了一口，还要委屈的往上看。  
被粗暴的一把捏住了脸颊，火热的昂然就戳到了嘴边。  
第一步迈出去了，后面就简单多了。

不大不小的浴室里只听的见咕叽咕叽吞咽的水声，含到嘴巴都酸了，樱井翔总算把人拉着站了起来，推到了洗手池边趴着。  
手绕到前面抚慰着刚刚做到一半的性器，一只手快而准的撸动着，另一只绕着去捏囊袋，相叶雅纪满脸潮红，按着洗手台嘶哑着呻吟了一记，坚持了没几下就释放了出来。  
樱井翔毫不含糊的接了满手的白浊，全都涂在了后穴，手指头塞着喂了进去。

“嗯～哈～”  
相叶雅纪闭着眼睛动情的哼哼，体内被缓慢而又温柔的扩张着，肠壁不会儿就分泌出了湿润的肠液，被樱井翔扣着下巴一边亲吻着，一边用粗大研磨着挺了进去。  
一下子戳的太深了，两个人都发出了闷哼，舌头缠的又紧又湿，下身毫不含糊的一下一下的顶撞开来，湿答答的液体顺着大腿根部缓缓下流。

“唔雅纪你好紧，放松一些。”樱井翔一边含糊的说，一边去舔他的耳垂。  
相叶雅纪身体都颤抖了一下，“你.......你不要说.......好烦.......”

“那你这几天有想要我吗，嗯？”一边问出问句，一边用力的顶了进去，按着体内的某一点，重重的戳了一下，戳的相叶雅纪一下子趴了下去。  
“小翔～小翔呜～”

最受不了他有点撒娇似的嗓音，于是拦腰抱着，一下比一下节奏快的朝着那一点猛烈的攻去。  
“我都是.......一直想着你.......嗯啊.......哈.......雅纪.......”

相叶雅纪眼睛里涨满了水汽呜咽着先射了出来，身体筋挛着，夹的樱井翔再也控制不住。  
体内完全被灼热的滚烫的液体所喂饱了。  
高潮后的艳丽失神，两人紧紧地贴着。

“雅纪只能跟我做朋友，”樱井翔贴在他耳后吻了一记，“因为你是个坏孩子啊。”

最后不记得做了几次，相叶雅纪昏昏沉沉地回到家倒头就睡，第二天上课差点迟到。  
“相叶相叶，我们放学后再去游泳吧！”  
虽然没有游泳课但接近夏天热情明显高涨起来的同班同学这样喊道。

相叶雅纪抬头看了一眼教室前面的樱井翔，对方正在跟班级干部讨论着什么，却似笑非笑的朝自己撇了一眼。  
忍不住揪紧了衬衫，校服掩藏的躯体里面，全是紫红的吻痕。  
于是在樱井翔微笑的目光里缓缓的摇了摇头。

“我今天，不参加。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
相叶雅纪浑身都在轻微的颤抖，濒临高潮的快感让他忍不住想要赶快释放，但后穴持续的温吞的折磨显然没法将他送到顶点。  
忍不住压着座椅缩地更紧。  
咬紧了下嘴唇，求助般地抬起头来，但站在讲台前的樱井翔依然在有条不紊地分配着学园祭上负责任的几个干部需要准备的东西，看也没看他一眼。  
整个教室的人都走光了，只留下开会的人跟独自坐在角落里的相叶雅纪。  
他一张面孔已是憋的通红，颤抖着把头又埋了下去，体内作祟的东西突然又加快了速度，身体骤然绷直了，推的桌子都晃动了一下。  
所有的感官神经都集中在体内那一点上，连樱井翔宣布散会的声音也没有听到，竭力想忍住射精的冲动，却还是僵直了身子，抖出一股一股浓稠的液体，缓过了那一阵，整个人委屈的眼泪直流。

“啧，裤子都弄脏了啊。”  
耳畔突然传来了樱井翔的声音，相叶雅纪吓得立刻抬起头来坐直了身体。  
聚集在讲台周围的人不知道什么时候走光了，空荡荡的教室里终于只剩他们两个人。  
相叶雅纪眼泪流的更凶了，抬起手来毫不犹豫地想要扑打他，奈何身体也是软绵绵的。  
樱井翔后退一步，从口袋里掏出一个小巧的遥控器来，相叶雅纪脸上还挂着泪珠，讶异地瞪大了眼睛，等他想明白对方想做什么的时候，樱井翔已经窃笑着把开关推到了最大幅度。  
相叶雅纪一口气憋到最后，是抖着嗓子沙哑地“啊～”了出声，整个人刚抬起身，又缩紧了掉落回去瘫在了桌上，紧扣着桌边地手指骨节都用力地泛了白，好不容易适应了震动的频率，才悠悠的缓了一口气上来。  
泪眼朦胧地抬起头来，狠狠地瞪了樱井翔一眼，却被他捏着下巴吻了个正着。  
舌头逞凶似地闯了进来，贪婪地舔舐过口腔壁肉的每一寸，卷起舌根吸吮交缠着，汹涌地像是要吞吃掉。  
相叶雅纪被他吻的头皮发麻，一口氧气快用尽了才松懈开来，樱井翔捏着他的手就往自己的裤子中央按去，被他不轻不重地推了一记。

“疯啦，我要回家了。”相叶雅纪鼓着个脸颊，红晕着一张脸。  
樱井翔似笑非笑地看着他，他挣扎了一下想站，腿却颤巍巍地打着抖，又晃晃悠悠地坐了回去。  
“你给我关掉！”  
真的生气了？樱井翔扬起眉头，捏着遥控器关掉了开关，相叶雅纪长舒一口气，缓了好一会儿，终于站了起来。

裤子中间湿答答的不能看了，相叶雅纪打算先拿了体育课上替换的短裤再去厕所里把体内的东西取出来，但是还没等他在柜子前站定，体内的东西一下子又肆虐开来，腿一软，撑着柜子才没滑倒，咬牙切齿地转过头来。  
“樱井翔！”

被叫的人一点自觉也没有，走过去了还把人搂在怀里隔着裤子用力地顶。  
“不是你自己先好奇的吗？”

相叶雅纪内心一阵哀嚎，前几天自己不知道哪根筋搭错了要问他跳蛋是什么。  
结果今天一放学就被堵在了厕所里被逼着塞进了这个东西。  
很好，他现在了解的很彻底。

“我懂了！我已经懂了啊！”  
“可是我没懂欸。”  
耍无赖的人一把搂住他的肩，嘴唇含住了耳垂细细的拉扯，被他呵出的气息扰了心跳，粘湿的吻不断的落在耳垂和颈脖处，相叶雅纪歪着脖子地躲。  
“你自己试试好了啊！”  
“哦？”樱井翔眼珠转了转，无声地笑笑。“说的也是。”

包围着自己的气息在一瞬间松了开来，相叶雅纪长长的舒了一口气，樱井翔若无其事的关了开关，把遥控器收进了裤兜里，相叶雅纪稳了稳心神，打开柜门拿出裤子，等他锁好柜门，樱井翔一把拽过他的手。  
“欸？等等，我自己去呀！”  
樱井翔似笑非笑地看着他，“你自己够得到？“  
好，好像是进去地太深了。  
相叶雅纪红着脸，藏在樱井翔身后被拖着往厕所走去。

学校里只剩操场上有零星的人了，安全地抵达厕所，关上了隔间的门，樱井翔示意相叶雅纪自己趴过去。  
相叶雅纪脱了裤子红着一张脸岔开双腿趴在了水箱上，后面被人紧盯着难免有些紧张，等了好一会儿樱井翔骨节分明的手才摸索着钻了进去，屁股都缩了起来，被他拍了一掌。  
“放松。”  
手指搅动着肠液拖出了跳蛋的线，一点点的拖了出来，撑开了肉壁挤到穴口就快要滑出来了，相叶雅纪眉头皱了皱，樱井翔停住不动了，又等了会儿，刚想扭过头去看，穴口突然传来了一阵温吞的震动，腿一软差点跪下去。  
跳蛋被樱井翔轻松一推，又滑了进去。  
“你干什么.......唔.......”  
相叶雅纪扭头被吻了个正着，樱井翔早已剥了裤子扶正了自己的那一根，借着湿答答的肠液压着跳蛋就挤了进去。  
“唔唔唔唔！”  
相叶雅纪嘴巴被堵着，眼睛瞪地老大，松出一只手来拍打着樱井翔的侧腰抗议着，被握着又压了回去。  
一直按着捅到最深处，樱井翔才恋恋不舍地松开嘴唇。

“你干什么啊！”  
相叶雅纪抹一把口水，腰被他浅浅地顶着，话都说不利索。  
“不是你让我试试的吗？”  
“哈？”  
“你让我试试.......跳蛋的啊.......”  
樱井翔一边说，一边用力的撞了进去。  
跳蛋仿佛在身体深处嗡－的一下弹开，两个人都是一声闷哼。  
相叶雅纪仰着脖子说不出话来，手肘都软了下去，上半身完全依附在水箱上，腰部却被樱井翔的大手控的牢牢的，一下一下的撞击拉出了淫荡的水渍滴落下来，跳蛋被顶到了酥软的那一快软肉上去，相叶雅纪只会埋头哭了，哑着嗓子叫都叫不出来，急的摇头。  
樱井翔冷不防的把开关推到最高档，他尖叫了一声，浑身剧烈地痉挛起来，身前的百浊射出了一道弧线，滴落在了马桶盖上，樱井翔被他夹的一哆嗦，跳蛋又剧烈地刺激着顶端，用力的挺了两下，也一股一股的灌进了他体内。

最后把跳蛋拎出来的时候早就湿的不成样子，相叶雅纪恨不得立刻扔进马桶里冲掉，樱井翔却慢条斯理地擦拭干净了，又塞回裤兜里。

两人几乎是最后走出校园的。

“真可惜啊，就要毕业了。”樱井翔一边说着一边回头望了望。  
相叶雅纪腿还有些打软，闻言倒是撅了嘴。  
“我不会怀念的！”  
樱井翔似笑非笑地看他一眼，“你是不打算上大学了？”  
“对呀，我家老头也让我早点继承家业！”  
“嘛，桂花楼家少东，”樱井翔拍了拍他肩膀，“我等着尝你的手艺。”  
“那是！”相叶雅纪得意地皱起了鼻子，“没有了我，你可不要太寂寞啊哈哈！”

相叶雅纪仿佛又来了精神，撒欢儿似的往前跑。  
樱井翔温吞地跟在后面。  
寂寞？唔。

从来没有想过这个问题。  
他抬起头来，看着前面欢快的少年背影。  
眼睛眯了眯，又笑了。

游戏暂停？  
才不。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

暗夜中的手机在床头忽明忽暗，相叶雅纪猝然睁开了眼睛，猛然惊醒的感觉并不好受，坐起来之后还大口喘着气，有汗珠从额头滑落眼角，咸涩的难受。  
反手将手机摸了过来，看清显示屏上的名字后咽了口口水，终究还是接了。

“喂？”  
“过来。”

简短的通话后电话就毫不犹豫的掐断了，看着待机画面上显示着凌晨两点而皱起了眉。  
相叶雅纪又静默了片刻，慢吞吞地爬起来穿衣服。  
这样的事件已经是习以为常，虽然夜凉却也没有再拿多余的外套了，下了楼之后快速地钻进了自己的小跑车内，油门踩的飞快，到达樱井翔家楼下的时候才花了一刻钟。

一进门就被拽着吻住了，浑身僵硬了一下却又软化了下来。  
一边被动地承受着樱井翔略为急切的吻，一边抬了一点眼眸看着他晦涩不明的脸。  
怕是今天又发生了什么不开心的事情罢。

被激烈的性爱所掌控，头脑发热的什么都不想，接吻的时候仿佛要吸尽所有氧气，抵死缠绵。

高潮燃尽后樱井翔从背后缓缓地抱住了他，过了很久到相叶雅纪快要睡着的时候，才在耳边低低地说。  
“高尾那个混蛋怕是抓住了我的小辫子。”  
相叶雅纪混沌的脑子转了个圈，才反应过来，于是挣扎着转了个身。  
又被樱井翔抱着咬了一口。

“.......你等等？严重吗？”  
相叶雅纪推着他的肩膀不再让他动作，樱井翔捏了捏眉心。  
“倒是有办法让他闭嘴，虽然麻烦一点，但马上就是股东大会了，这当口.......”

他不再说，相叶雅纪却也明白，樱井翔的压力有多大。  
樱井商社虽然为家族企业，但各方融资势力蠢蠢欲动，内部瓜分为三派，樱井翔这个太子党想坐稳位置并不轻松，也是从基层实打实的斗争上来的，这些年吃的苦头不少，跟自己这个游手好闲的桂花楼少东不一样，稍有不慎，就有可能被从那个位置上拉下来。  
十年了。  
距离那个荒唐的青春期的暑假，都已经过去十年了。  
相叶雅纪摩挲了一下他腰间的软肉，以前还是精瘦的少年模样，现在却逐渐浮肿了起来，各种商业应酬不必说，也在某些宴会场合“碰巧”地遇到过，眉来眼去间，看他左右逢源的模样，跟在学生会的时候好像并没有什么两样。  
一样的装模作样。

人们都说樱井家的太子爷看着笑的人畜无害，实则是匹不能惹的饿狼。  
听到这句话只有相叶雅纪撇了嘴角，何止呢，爱撒娇的老虎见过没？

本来以为樱井翔去上了大学，俩人就会中止这糊里糊涂的关系，没想到樱井翔借着上大学之便，干脆搬进了独栋小公寓，还总强迫着相叶雅纪送外卖来，有见过开着跑车送外卖的吗？  
结果连食物带人被吃的一干二净。  
不是没有过反叛期，相叶雅纪身边也是待过女伴的，可总是觉得怪怪的，大概是被S久了，反而完全无法招架女生的无理取闹，后来又碰巧被樱井翔瞧见过一次，差点没被钉死在床上。  
一次两次，自己也觉得没意思了。  
大概有句话说的好，一旦学会了破罐破摔，你会发现世界豁然开朗。

相叶雅纪把脸埋进了樱井翔的怀里，迷迷糊糊的嘟囔。  
“我睡一会儿，六点叫我。”

樱井翔眸色深深，不甘心的又咬了他鼻头一口，还被小猫爪子似的挠了一下。  
没心没肺的小东西。

外人眼中的同学，生意场上甚至还刻意保持了距离，谁能猜到这样的地下关系。  
越是禁忌越是刺激，不得不承认，在相叶雅纪面前，樱井翔所有的劣根性都被激发出来了，可偏偏那人还毫无自觉。

樱井翔身上，是有着某种好胜心的，从小受到的教育如此，［优秀］仿佛是安在身上的铭牌，骨子里却有着深深的反叛心。  
但聪明人是不会在众人面前撕开表明的伪装的，只有相叶雅纪那个笨蛋，被所有人宠着护着，才能活的自由自在，骄傲跋扈吧。  
世界有他的规则，摸清了游戏规则，在范围内打打擦边球，这就是聪明人的做法。  
但你不能否定活的似乎有那么一点累。  
这样夜深人静的夜里，怀里抱着珍贵的宝物，看着他宛若孩童般的睡颜，有时候也怀疑自己的坚持是什么。  
大概只是喜欢攀登巅峰，挑战自我。  
能操控世界，才能制定规则。

闹钟在六点准时响了，樱井翔连推两下，相叶雅纪才勉强睁开了眼，呵欠连天地套上裤子就准备走，又被一个大力拽着倒回了床上。  
“别闹。”  
“今晚还来，嗯？”  
“不来不来，”相叶雅纪皱着眉头地抗议，“腰疼。”  
樱井翔闷着声音浅笑，相叶雅纪恼火地推他一把，起身把门一摔，“走了。”  
门“砰”地一声关上了，樱井翔也收了笑意，就靠在床头随手拿过笔记本打开了新一季度的业绩汇报。

相叶雅纪驾着小跑先去吃了个早饭，塞着小笼包的时候还皱着眉头想，刚刚的拒绝有没有效应。  
过了一会儿又想，要是樱井翔打电话来请他，那就去吧。  
表情有些得意了起来，现在回家也是睡不着，干脆翻着电话挨个儿叫人，搜罗了一批狐朋狗友下午去打高尔夫，也自然被一顿骂。  
可一直玩到半夜，樱井翔也没有再打电话来。

整整一个礼拜，樱井翔都没有再来电话。

忙起来的时候，的确是很久都不联系的，不然相叶雅纪也不至于有时会萌生交一个女朋友的想法。  
毕竟跟樱井翔，又不是恋人关系。  
可到底是什么关系呢？  
.......床伴吧。  
没有任何承诺跟责任的床伴，就是这样简单的关系，明明脆弱的不得了的关系，却一次都没有中断过。

毕竟，全世界最了解他的人，就是我啊。  
相叶雅纪自嘲地想。

那些青春期的荒唐，无法言喻的情愫，都深埋在了心底，有些事不能懂。

樱井翔比他，更需要一个体面的婚姻。  
怎么会不懂。  
作为家族继承人的他们，明明比任何人都懂。

高尾比预料中的更难缠一些，樱井翔颇费了一些力气，项目中的漏洞是堵上了，但事情并没有瞒过樱井社长。  
老狐狸竟然以此做要挟，要他拿婚姻来换继承权，不然下次的股东大会上家族可不会帮他说话。  
樱井翔当场就翻脸了，父子俩斗了个欢。  
冲出公司门的时候还带了些怨气，等冷静下来的时候已经到了相叶雅纪楼下。

他其实很少上相叶这儿来，相叶雅纪很乖，几乎是一个电话就能叫到，又一大早悄悄地走，有时甚至不会过夜。  
可他越是这样，樱井翔就越想紧抓着不放。  
仿佛是唯一的浮木。

相叶雅纪一打开车门，就扫到了樱井翔的车，吓了一跳，掏出手机一看并没有未接来电，有点摸不着头脑的往电梯跑。  
顶层就他一户，樱井翔站在窗口抽烟，听见电梯声回了头，朝他扬扬手。

“看见你车吓了我一跳，你怎么过来了也不给我打电话？”  
“查岗，害怕吗？”  
“神经病。”

他嬉皮赖脸的凑的近，相叶雅纪瞟他一眼，掏出卡来刷了门锁。  
樱井翔进门后就往沙发上躺，嚷嚷着饿，还好冰箱里是有些食材的，相叶雅纪少东的名号也不是白叫的，挽着袖子给他做蛋包饭。  
相叶雅纪打着蛋的功夫，樱井翔已经闭起了眼睛，等炒饭出锅了端上桌，他好似已经睡熟了，相叶雅纪弯了半个身子去看，眼睛下面一片乌青，有些无奈地叹了口气，刚准备直起身来胳膊就被人抓住了，假寐的人睁开了眼，稍微用了点力气就把人拖倒在沙发上抱住了。  
相叶雅纪混乱中拿手掌撑了一下，不然这么摔下去压的可不轻，被抱得紧紧的又恼怒地踢他。  
“你不疼啊！”  
“不疼。”  
樱井翔把人抱得紧紧的不松手。  
“还吃不吃饭？”  
又赖了好一会才放他起来，相叶雅纪朝着饭桌走去，樱井翔盯着他的背影，手撑着沙发好一会儿突然缓缓地开口。

“老头儿要我结婚。”

相叶雅纪心里“咯噔”了一下，下意识得就想转身，又硬生生地忍住了。  
他坐下来盯着那一盆蛋包饭，头也不抬。  
“快吃饭吧，你不饿吗？”

樱井翔皱着眉头看着他。  
勺子落下刮到瓷盘发出难听的声音，满满一大勺，他吃的大口。  
“嗯，还好，不咸不淡。”

心里的不悦一点点地升腾了起来。  
樱井翔站起来走了过去，拉开椅子的时候用了点力气，相叶雅纪还是没抬头。  
饭吃到一半，樱井翔终于没忍住掷了勺子，对面的人受了十分惊吓，鼓着脸颊瞪着眼睛地抬起头来。

长着一副无辜的兔子脸，让人气都生不起来。  
樱井翔瞪着他好一会儿，又捡起勺子继续吃，相叶雅纪鼓着一张脸，怯怯地盯着他。  
直到吃完，樱井翔也再没说一句话。

相叶雅纪洗着碗的时候，樱井翔就带上门出去了。  
力气一下子松懈了下来，碟子就落在了水池里，发出好大的声响。  
不是没想过，这一天终于来的时候却好似松了口气，又想哭又想笑。

游戏也总有结束的时候。  
你看你看，他在的时候总担心他走，他终于走了也是好事，再也不用担心失去了。

虽然是这样安慰着自己，下一秒相叶雅纪却飞扑到窗口，等了一会儿便看到熟悉的车头也不回地驶出了车库。  
嘴巴张了又张，一句挽留都梗在胸口。  
又手忙脚乱地去找手机，樱井翔不接电话，委屈渐渐上涌，整个人都扑倒在了沙发上。

人生能有多少个十年呢？  
真相即使不说出口也是一直浮在心里。  
喜欢他啊。  
不知不觉，无声无息。  
喜欢他。

大概是在发现这个世界上所有人眼中的樱井翔，都跟自己眼中的樱井翔有差别的时候，就埋下了伏笔。  
你只在我眼前脆弱，这样一想起来，心就温热了。

好似不在乎，却偏偏最在乎。  
一场游戏，谁先说出喜欢谁输，咬着牙不提，却从没想过，也会有想说却再也不能说的一天。  
相叶雅纪发了半晌呆，才慢慢地坐起身来。  
都过了一个小时了，樱井翔连电话都没回。  
盯着手机上樱井翔的电话号码出了神。

打呀，再打一次。  
如果对方接起来的话，就鼓起勇气告白怎么样？  
拇指犹犹豫豫的，还没按下去突然门铃就响了。  
吓了一大跳，几乎是跳下沙发的。

门外是樱井翔稍显冷漠的脸，心脏噗通噗通地跳个不停，然而相叶雅纪还没开口，就被他按着脑袋推进了门。  
樱井翔往里走，相叶雅纪就在身后亦步亦趋地跟着。  
他走到餐桌前，掏出一张纸来拍在桌上，刷刷刷先签上了自己的名字，回过身来就把笔递给了相叶雅纪。

“签字。”  
“啊？”

相叶雅纪愣愣地握着笔杆，往纸上看去。  
婚姻届三个大字看的分明，脑袋却是半点都转不过弯来。

樱井翔一张脸凶神恶煞，相叶雅纪刚刚忍了又忍没哭，现在却是委屈害怕一齐涌上心头。  
眼泪一下子就下来了。  
这一哭把樱井翔的嚣张气焰全浇没了，相叶雅纪还要吼他。

“你让签就签！我不签！”

樱井翔被他吓了一跳，惨白着一张脸还要说“不行”。  
随即被暴躁的打了。  
相叶雅纪发起火来力气大的惊人，樱井翔只能避让，拉扯中肩膀上结结实实地挨了几拳，最后是故意嚎叫了起来，才让相叶雅纪收了手。

小可怜哭的蹲在了地上。  
樱井翔期期艾艾地靠近了，还要厚脸皮地问他。

“跟我结婚吧，嗯？”

又被结结实实地锤了。  
樱井翔把他长手长脚地按在怀里，鼻涕眼泪蹭了一身。  
下巴摩挲着他软软的头发，声音从胸腔处起了震荡。

“都暗渡陈仓这么久了，你也该给我个名分了吧？”

一句话说的相叶雅纪破涕而笑，樱井翔自己都不好意思了起来。

“你爸那儿怎么办，社长的位置怎么办？”  
樱井翔从鼻子里哼出一声。  
“我要是这点儿能耐都没有，还要依赖家族，也不配姓樱井了。”他顿一顿，“老狐狸八成什么都知道。”

相叶雅纪沉默不语，他又低下头在他额头上亲一口。  
“再说了你这么有钱，我失业也不怕啊！”

明明什么亲密的事情都做过了，可他这一吻却像是火烧上来了一样，面颊都发了烫。  
相叶雅纪还要逞凶。

“我为什么要答应你！”  
“你为什么不答应？”樱井翔掰起他的脸，“你明明这么喜欢我，都哭成这样了。”

“.......哎哎哎，别打！我错了，我的错！”

相叶雅纪红着一张脸，像头气呼呼的小兽，样子跟那个金发少年并无二致。  
看起来张牙舞爪，却比任何人都要温柔的包容着这个世界。

是的啊，一心想到攀登到顶峰去，想站在最高处俯瞰城市。  
但是身边如果没有你的话，风景越美只会越孤独。

在你身边的我，才是真实的。

“虽然我一次都没说过，但我喜欢你，已经很久很久了。”

大概是从幼儿园推倒你喜欢的女孩子开始，就打算把你占为己有了吧。  
思春期游戏，不过是不想告白的借口而已，不想让你太得意。

“游戏结束了，但.......接下来的人生，请多多指教了。”

-全文完-


End file.
